Counter-Strike Online:FAQ
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ To ask a new question, please click on "Add Topic". Fill in your question and click on "Publish". We will get to you in a moments time. =Frequently Asked Questions= 'Evolutionist conditions' Q''': ( In Zombie : The Original Mode ) When the game start, if the game auto select me turn to host zombie then me counted 1 Evolutionist ? '''A: No. Zombie: The Original has no evolutions. Only Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It's not counted if you are selected as a zombie during the start of the round. It is counted when you have successfully evolved into another form. You are a host zombie if you selected during the start of the round, can evolve into Origin Zombie. 'Too many hackers in-game' Q''': Why are there so many hackers in the game? '''A: It boils down to the efficiency of the CSO management. Even with double layer anticheats running, cheaters can still be rampant, unless there are reports on them and the admins/ GMs can ban them as soon as possible. 'Incarnation of Jealousy players' Q''': I alone vs 16 enemy bots and revenge is it counted for the Jealousy Medal? '''A: Anything that had met the criteria for medal progress, it is counted. Unless connection problem, it won't be counted. Be sure to check your internet connection before making any medal progress. 'Glitcher and Bugger report' Q''': Can I report a player who exploits glitches/ bugs? '''A: You can send a ticket to the Support Center of the CSO website. You will need pictorial evidence in order to report so as to speed up the banning. Alternatively, there's a Report function in-game which allows you to report any misbehaving players. 'Best way to control high recoil weapons such as the AK-47.' Q''': What is the best way to control such weapons? '''A: Fire your gun once or twice and wait for your crosshair to return to its original state and start shooting again. 'Donation Angel confusion' Q''': To get donation angel do I have to send 30 items to different players or can be same player 30 times? '''A: To be safe, 30 items to different players. Unless the players that have obtained the medal itself had tried this before, it is counted. 'Hidden medal progress' Q''': How come I can't see the progress I have made for certain honour missions? '''A: It is meant to be hidden. 'CSO using GameGuard or Blackcipher?' Q''': Is Counter-Strike Online using GameGuard or Blackcipher or both? '''A: CSO initially runs on AhnLab, a proprietary anti-cheat program by Nexon. Later on, they released BlackCiph3r, which is run alongside AhnLab to provide a double layer security. 'Zombie Scenario mp_fadetoblack on' Q''': No idea why there is "mp_fadetoblack" enabled in Zombie Scenario. Is it a hack? '''A: No. It is the level designer's doing or the mode coder's doing. 'Nickname of another person (V button)' Q': Sometimes I saw a nickname of my own on another person during playtime and when spectating on "First Person" view, the player ''Italic text has no name?! How to report? '''A: It could be a bug or hack. You can report it if its a bug via Bug Report form and hack via General form. 'Lagging in Blaze' Q''': How do we fix the lag in Blaze? '''A: There could be possibilities. For now, we are stating the reason of the lag. In Blaze, the players are standing on "Func_train" entity which is not fully supported in multiplayer Half-Life mods. This can be evident by "Sven Co-op" maps which consists of similar entities. 'About G.O.M (God Of Mission)' Q': Does ''G.O.M exist ? '''A: Yes G.O.M is exist, by completing all daily missions. *Pictorial evidence - Source by Orangbiasa 'Zombie-related medal confusion' Q''': If I check my barracks, my zombie hunts is 1164. But, if I check in honor mission it says 910. How is that possible? Also, can it also happen to master of survival? '''A: Do note it starts to count if there are 4 players in the room. Barracks will list your total kill, and the honour will list your kill when you play when at least 4 players are in the room. In the Q's case, he killed 254 zombies when there's lack of 4 players in the room. Same goes for Master of Survival. 'Question about latency players' Q''': What is the difference between low ping players and high ping players? '''A: It shows how fast your internet router can transfer your client data to the server. The lower the latency shows, the faster the transfer speed is. If someone is having a high latency, there is a high chance you will see the person lagging, like speedhacking. If you find all players having unusual latency like the pic shown, it can be considered the Room Master is the one who lags. However, this is only due to internet problems or low memory size. Q2: What about 3rd-party countries? Like US, Brazil, France, etc..... do they lag due to distance lag? A''': Yes, they do. The main server is hosted far away from their locations, for the host's server to create a game, their server has to be connected to the publisher's server. '''Q3: '''Sometimes , i see some players having a stable ping, but later, their ping rises up and down quickly. Let's say, player X has 40 latency, then it went up 90, followed by 215, then went down about 185. Is this because of spiking lag or force lagging? '''A: This can be caused by the unstable computer or internet connection you have. Closing up unnecessary programs on your computer might solve this problem. 'About Top 100 title' Q''': Once I get 100 medal, do I get to keep it permanently? '''A: No, the medal will disappear once you're off the list. 'Spoil points in HMS.' Q''': Sometimes when i play HMS , i just see this , have obtained [Spoils Number point(s).] . I dont know what is this. Explain? '''A: You have obtained that much of points. This 'spoils' works the same as the box that zombies drop in Zombie Scenario. The only difference from that one is you can get it without having to reach it. 'Network Error' Q''': When I enter the a room, a message will pop: Due to network problem.... please lookup the offical website>supports>FAQ/Error>Network Problem to see how to resolve this problem. What can i do? How do i do it? '''A: You must edit your settings in your internet modem / router. Open up your 8000 - 10000 and 40100 - 43400 ports. 'Softer Movement in OpenGL' Q: '''I just want to ask, why in OpenGL our movement is softer than in D3D ? '''A: It depends on the computer specifications, specifically on the video cards. Sometimes, a computer can do very well on D3D, but not on OpenGL. Same goes for the opposite. Another possibility is that you have not updated your graphics driver to the latest version or installed a newer version of DirectX. Direct 3D is also part of DirectX which is designed by Microsoft Corporation. DirectX 9.0C is required to run Counter-Strike Online. 'About Avatar Revenge ' Q: The GMs said that they have already fixed the Avatar Revenge Medal in CSO Indonesia. Is that right? A: 'Yes, it has been fixed and renamed into "Revenge Messenger" -Proof, by Orangbiasa 'Blackcipher crashing the game Q''': My game crashes because of Blackcipher followed by an error "Detected by Blackcipher" '''A: Close all background programs, your anti-virus and so on. There is nothing we can do about it. 'Zombie Mode Bug?' Q''': Why I always will be the zombie (87 out of 100) in the first round of Zombie Modes? Is it a bug or something? '''A: That is not a bug. It is randomisednd there is no such bug out of it, though nobody knows since it is random. 'Exp-Farm' Q''': I heard that exp farm is forbidden. And now my question is who get banned if we farm exp in a room? The host of the room or all players? '''A: Most likely... anyone involved. Category:FAQ Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki